foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Ravenettes
:For a list of members of this faction, please see Category:Ravenettes. The Ravenettes are fans of the vampire Janette du Charme. This is one of the original six factions that took part in the [[FKWar 1|first Forever Knight War]]. Faction History In late 1993, in reaction to the establishment of the Cousins as followers of LaCroix, discussion on the FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU mailing list supported the creation of other affiliations, including one for fans of Janette. However, at the time of the first War in January 1994, there was still debate on an appropriate name. This did not stop members of the faction from taking part in the round robin, each using his or her own preferred terminology. Some list members favoured the name "Ravenette", which they considered to be a portmaneau of Janette's name with that of the Raven. However, because this appears to have a feminine ending, other fans suggested that it would be more appropriate for male followers of Janette to call themselves Ravens. As well, a strong minority favoured instead calling the faction members "corbies" or "bonnie wee corbies". By the second War (July 1994), the faction had largely determined on the "Ravenette" designation, though some still preferred "Raven" for the few male members, and the name "corbie" was used at least once. The faction name has often been written as "Raven/ettes" to accommodate both preferences. Over time, however, "Ravenette" (treated as a portmanteau) has become the most usual term. Nevertheless, to add to the complications, there are also fans affiliated with Janette who prefer to use the obviously sex-neutral "Raven" for both male and female faction members. Faction Headquarters Since the beginning, the headquarters of the Ravenettes has been the Raven. Characteristics Janette is noted for wearing clothes that are at the height of fashion. In response, Ravenettes are generally characterized as fashionistas, passionately interested in matters sartorial (and fashion generally). When fictionally visiting Toronto during War, many take care to pack suitable clothes, typically black dresses in Goth style. Ravenettes are devoted not only to Janette, but also to her wardrobe. Many Ravenettes are also members of the Immortal Beloveds, and hence in favour of a romantic relationship between Janette and Nick Knight—from which it follows that they tend to disapprove of any romantic entanglement between him and Natalie Lambert. Faction Websites * Our Dark Lady of Forever Knight ** archived on Wayback Machine * The Raven/ettes: Forever Knight War XI (archived) FK Wars The Ravenettes took part in Wars 1 through 11, and Wars 14 and 15. Although they did not participate as a separate faction in either War 12 or War 13, individual members took part, playing with other factions (usually the Die-Hards). * In FKWar 1, although "Ravenette" was often used, members of Janette's faction were equally often called "ravens", "corbies", or "bonnie wee corbies" (no capital letters). * In FKWar 2: ** Faction members were usually called Ravenettes, or Ravens and Ravenettes (together); but they were also referred to as "corbies" at least once. ** At the beginning of FKWar 2, Janette is "administrative assistant" in charge of all the fan mail from people declaring their affiliation. She expresses her frustration to Nick, who nevertheless quickly identifies a letter from a prospective Ravenette: * In FKWar 13, the Ravenettes did not officially take part as a separate faction. However, two members of the faction took part as Die-Hards; and there was a Ravenette story arc. See also * Screen captures of Janette * Category:Fan Factions Category:Factions based on character Category:Original factions